Hớgoońg
Hớgoońg (Proto-Tongiva; English:Hogoong) is a city located on the Yâng River. It the largest city on the Ahúynɵg Peninsula, and the origin of the Hogoonese culture. It was founded in 2230 BC by the first Hoogonese people, and within the next four centuries, the city flourished into a great civilization that eventually spanned the Ahúynɵg Peninsula, many of the Babàǥòy Islands, part of the island of Łưgkângg, and some of the taiga to the south. The permanent population as of 1800 BC was approximately 42,000. The name came from Proto-Tongiva kh''ớ'': tree, gơú: mountain, onań: among (archaic), ''-g'': masculine nominative definite singular suffix. Khớgơúonańg was corrupted into Hógoońg after a few centuries. Geography Hớgoońg is located in the Yâng River valley, approximately 45 km west of the river's mouth at the Kơtík Sea. It is in the Ɵ̣bàng mountains at an elevation of 1421 m above sea level. On the far north of the continent called Giàńaw by the Hogoonese, it can experience very cold temperatures of below -25°C in June and July, but summers can occasionally reach 30°C. Summers and winters are both dry, but nevertheless recieve scattered precipitation throughout the year. The nearby vegetation is boreal, with several species of spruce and pine found throughout the area. The surrounding terrain is somewhat difficult with surrounding mountains of up to 2400 m above sea level. History The first evidence of human settlement in the Ahuynog Peninsula dates back to around 7000p. The earlies people who arrived were likely hunter-gatherers who likely spoke an early Tongivaic language. These people are found in local folklore and referred to as "Yongbint," or "green-eyes." The people hunted deer and collected shellfish from the area's many rivers. However, an early group of Yongbint seafarers began occupying the coast of the Ahuynog Peninsula as well as nearby islands. Known as the Guals, they owned the oceans and often forced fisherman to pay part of their daily catch. They also traded extensively. In this way, they came to dominate culture along the coast through the late 4th premillenium. The Guals also picked up knowledge of whaling and growing oats from nearby tribes. Although the Guals kept no records of any sort, petroglyphs from the native Tongivaic tribes reveal a slow adaption of Gual art styles. Around 3000 BC, a distinct cultural group known as the Yansay began spreading through the peninsula. It is evident that these people had advanced methods of pottery-making, and although the civilization quickly died out, it left an impact on the society of northwest Thietia. In the 2500ps, the first evidence of copper smelting was found. This advance was accompanied by the colonization of the Ahuynog Peninsula by Gual chiefs. Several city states appeared throughout the region, with a complex society. In 2230p, Hiktokâgyɵl, chief of the village of Hogoońg had a vision that a crow gave him the power to conquer the world. Hiktokâgyɵl declared crows as sacred and built roads connecting various towns. His rule also marked the official start of the Hogoonese calendar. The following rulers saw Hogoong grow continuously more advanced and powerful, with an exception of a brief period from around 2015p to 1969p, when barbarians from the northern part of Lugkangg Island took over Hogoong, destroying most records. The only records that survive of this period were contained in the Ykaikai Inscription near Hanfiaq. The 20th and 19th precenturies saw a rebirth of culture in the cities, and the plow was developed by those livin in rural areas. Hogoong had become the most powerful state in the region, and had a population of 42,000 in 1800p. A significant number of Ahuyic people followed the religion set down by the emperor of Hogoong. Society The Emperor of Hớgoońg holds supreme power, and he is advised by shamans, takưɵs, believed to be able to communicate with the gods. The emperor himself is believed to hold great spiritual power over most natural occurences. Altogether the Emperor, his family, and shamans make up the imperial court. In order, the social pyramid's structure are doctors and engineers, landowners, artisians, farmers, merchants, and soldiers. While there were laws in place, Hogoonese people were bound to a complex set of religious rules known as tôpommag, "the forbiddens," taught to children in their early years and strictly enforced with punishment of death. Culture In Hớgoońg, culture is distinct and unique. Hớgoońg being considered the center of Hogoonese culture, nomadic areas nearby are considered barbaric. Culture is highly based on religion in Hớgoońg. Architecture is consistently built to honor the Gods, and also to be auspicious. Tools for practical use are decorated intricately. The dead are routinely honored and worshipped. However, the most important influences on Hogoonese lifestyle are those of the forbiddens, tôpommag. Religion Hogoonese hold a belief in several gods. According to them, the Earth was created in 10500 B.C. by the god Takûngl, along with the ocean, its creatures, and the gods. Then, the gods called ưgưitwamag, similar to whales but larger, to spread through the ocean, and they became the continents. It is said that the Earth is a cylinder, and every day the ưgưit circle the world once, chasing the sun and then the moon. There are several gods that control natural occurences. Mȩyòłl, the god of the sun, controls the ưgưit, which control the rain, the time, the sea, volcanoes, and earthquakes. Panińl is the opposite of Mȩyòłl, the goddess of the moon, god of the earth, commanding the plants and animals of earth. Takûngl's opposite is Vałung, the destroyer. The four must be in balance at all times, and separating a god from its opposite in any way is considered a form of tôpom, and results in destruction. Under the two main gods are messengers, which come to Earth in the form of crows. Crows are considered sacred and touching one is considered tôpom. There have been identified up to two hundred different gods, crows with different features. Shamans are said to have the ability to communicate with crows through a series of rituals, which usually involve walking pathways said to be carved out by the gods. Shamans are assigned different sectors of the city by the Emperor. After death, it is belived that all people travel to Kakòlko, a dreary and dry wasteland, as spirits. The family of the dead is responsible for providing food, water, and money for the journey, all of which are given in the form of sacrifice. It is said that an ancestor in Kakòlko will bring good fortune to his or her family. Fortune is also an important part of Hogoonese shamanism. Having a neat house according to certain principles may bring good fortune from a family god. The way this is done depends on the family god and the birth date of the paterfamilias. Category:Hogoong